1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar boilers, and more particularly to a solar boiler having independently operated tilting and rotating means for accurately maintaining the proper orientation of the heat receiving portion of the solar boiler with respect to the sun's rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar energy conversion units of all types are becoming extremely popular and are receiving widespread attention and acceptance. Of particular interest with respect to solar energy devices are those devices which may be efficiently operated yet simple to construct and maintain. Of particular interest with respect to the consuming public are those solar energy converting devices which may be fabricated in small units allowing use by individual consumers.
The prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 260,675; 277,885; 3,070,643 and 3,985,118, is generally illustrative of various solar energy conversion devices utilizing a lens for concentrating the sun's rays. While such devices are generally acceptable for their intended purpose, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in that they are complex and expensive to manufacture, bulky and inconvenient to use, functional only in limited areas of the world, exhibit complicated control mechanisms, require unusual skill and knowledge to operate, and typically can only be utilized after substantial investment.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 260,657 to Calvert discloses a method and means for concentrating the rays of the sun through a series of reflectors which are independently aligned in order to focus the sun's energy through a lens. As illustrated in Calvert, it is necessary to construct a rail system and coordinate the movement of the reflector with the apparent movement of the sun. Also, the boiler itself does not rotate in unison with the lens system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. to Toulmin, 3,070,643 and to Bard, 3,985,118, disclose the use of a lens system to concentrate the sun's energy onto a elongated chamber or heat conductive element. Again, the mechanism disclosed for maintaining each device in proper alignment with the rays of the sun involve complicated systems requiring substantial skill in order to maintain. The Toulmin device is designed to generate electricity by heating a plurality of thermoelectric elements. No mention is made of heating a fluid as in a solar boiler. The device of Bard does not provide for tilting and rotating the lens system.
As a result of the shortcomings of the prior art, typified by the above, there has developed and continues to exist a substantial need for a solar boiler which is compact, safe, economical to operate, inexpensive, and provides efficient utilization of available solar energy. Despite this need, and the efforts of many individuals and companies to develop such devices, a safe and efficient solar boiler has heretofore been unavailable.